Snuff
by Morganah
Summary: Desabafo de Konan...


** Sussurros**

**

* * *

**

**Mais um dia que ela não desejava se levantar da cama. Estava sozinha naquele quarto frio, ouvindo a chuva bater em sua janela... Não existiam motivos para sair dali. Só queria estar ali, pensando em sua vida, em como havia estado nos últimos tempos. Somente uma coisa não lhe saia da cabeça... Aquela Música...**

**

* * *

**

"_Bury all your secrets in my skin / Enterre todos os seus segredos na minha pele"_

Porque ele faz isso comigo? Porque não me fala tudo... Gosta de me deixar em dúvida, gosta de me ver confusa... Têm prazer em me fazer esses dias de agonia...

"_Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins / Desapareça com inocência, e me deixe com meus pecados"_

Seu jeito me irrita. Essa mania de: "Eu se de Tudo... Eu sou tudo...". Porque joga tanto isso em minha cara. "Melhore… Melhore... Você é fraca" Eu sei quais são meus erros… Eu conheço as minhas fraquezas… Quem ele pensa que é? O Sabe tudo? O Deus?

"_The air around me still feels like a cage / O ar ao meu redor ainda parece uma gaiola"_

Só me sinto sufocar nesse lugar, em companhia dessas pessoas... Já não basta conviver com uma verdade aparente, ainda tenho de ficar me enganando... Só queria que ele tivesse a capacidade de perceber, que eu sou livre...

"_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again / E o amor é apenas uma camuflagem para o que parece ser raiva novamente..."_

Como eu te Odeio... E como eu te Amo... Não tem motivos para sentir isso, mas eu sinto... Você me deixa triste, me confunde, me odeia... Ama-me... Mas eu não sei esconder que tenho ódio de mim mesma, por amá-lo tanto...

"_So if you love me, let me go / Então se você me ama, deixe-me ir"_

Me solta então, deixe que eu vá embora, para de ser você. Para de ser tão misterioso... Para de me atrair com esse olhar... Eu não quero ter você... Mas eu não consigo me soltar, se você continuar me olhando assim...

"_And run away before I know / E corra para longe antes que eu saiba"_

Porque se eu souber... Eu vou atrás... Você é minha fraqueza… E se sou tão fraca pra você... Vai embora, foge de mim... Não quero atrapalhar você... Não vou ser apenas mais um fardo que você carrega...

"_My heart is just too dark to care / Meu coração está escuro demais para se importar"_

Pode ir, eu não vou me importar... Talvez eu chore, ou me desespere... Talvez porque um segundo de vida sem você, não tem sentido...

"_I can't destroy what isn't there / Não posso destruir o que não está lá"_

...Afinal... Você apenas está em minha cabeça... Não tem o que tirar do coração... Já que você não quer estar lá...

"_Deliver me into my Fate / Entregue-me para meu destino"_

Deixe que eu morra sozinha... Deixe que eu fique sozinha... Eu conheço a solidão, eu sei o que é ter saudade de alguém que está presente... Eu fiz minha escolha, e sempre vai ser a mesma... Sofrer por alguém que não me ama...

"_If I'm alone I cannot hate / Se estou só, não posso odiar"_

E não me importa passar mais um dia... Mais um mês... Ou uma vida sozinha! Tenho passado até agora... Mas eu não posso... Não consigo te Odiar... Porque você faz isso comigo? Às vezes... Quero te matar... Outras... Quero Morrer...

"_I don't deserve to have you... / Eu não mereço ter você..."_

Isso me torna fraca... Torna-me Omissa... Eu sou um lixo pra você... Eu não sou nada... Não tem porque você me querer...

"_Uh, my smile was taken long ago / Meu sorriso foi tomado há muito tempo atrás"_

Maldita hora, que eu tomei aquela decisão, de te seguir... Eu sei que foi o certo, mas... Eu me entreguei completamente a uma vida, que me fez esquecer de tudo... Conhece meu sorriso? Porque eu não me reconheço...

"_If I can change I hope I never know / Se eu posso mudar, espero nunca saber"_

Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou isso... E mudar não é algo que esteja nos meus planos... Talvez eu prefira morrer...

"_I still press your letters to my lips / Eu ainda pressiono suas cartas em meus lábios"_

Ainda sinto cada segundo que passei com você... É um imbecil... Não percebe que cada decisão de minha vida, é em sua função, que cada passo que eu dô, é em sua direção... E eu sou uma imbecil, porque não consigo parar com isso...

"_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss / E as guardo em partes minhas que saboreiam cada beijo"_

Se eu fechar os olhos, posso me lembrar de cada momento que passamos juntos... Cada beijo que roubei, ou que você tenha me dado... Como migalha talvez... Esmola... E não consigo parar de desejar cada momento novamente...

"_I couldn't face a life without your light / Eu não pude encarar uma vida sem a sua luz"_

Não posso mentir… O que eu to fazendo da minha vida? Parada, pensando em coisas que eu não deveria? Como posso me livrar dele... Se não consigo ficar um dia sem sua presença... Sem suas migalhas de atenção? Como? Eu o Amo… Eu luto contra isso… Mas a vida não me deixa pensar em ficar um Segundo sem sua presença...

"_But all of that was ripped apart... when you refused to fight / Mas tudo isso foi rasgado... quando você recusou a lutar"_

Você me magoa... Machuca-me… Mas eu não posso mentir pra mim mesma...

"_So save your breath, I will not hear / Então guarde seu fôlego, eu não escutarei"_

Não grita comigo... Não me ordene... Não faça de sua voz, um poder contra mim... Você pode fazer o que quiser que eu não vou obedecer... Não consigo seguir suas ordens... Você diz que eu não posso ter sentimentos, mas me explica porque não consigo tirar isso de mim? Você não sabe de tudo?

"_I think I made it very clear / Eu acho que fui muito claro"_

É só isso que eu queria que você entendesse... Quantas vezes eu já falei... Mas você parece não compreender nenhuma palavra do que eu digo...

"_You couldn't hate enough to love / Você não poderia odiar o suficiente para amar"_

_Is that supposed to be enough? / Isso era para ser o suficiente?_

Seu ódio me seria suficiente... Porque saberia que tem um sentimento por mim...

"_I only wish you weren't my friend / Eu só desejo que você não fosse minha amiga_

_Then I could hurt you in the end / Assim eu poderia te machucar no final"_

É... Talvez eu pudesse matar você... E pudesse tirar sua presença da minha vida... Sofreria de uma vez só... Não morreria a cada segundo...

"_I never claimed to be a Saint... / Eu nunca reinvindiquei ser Santo..."_

Eu sei que não sou totalmente inocente... Ninguém é... Muito menos você... Que tem esse jeito... Que derruba cada plano que eu tenha pra me afastar de ti...

"_Uh, my own was banished long ago / Meu interior foi banido tempos atrás"_

É né... Tive de escolher entre viver... E ir atrás de você... Preciso repetir a minha escolha?

"_It took the Death of Hope to let you go / Isso custou a morte da esperança para deixar você ir"_

Não tenho esperanças de ficar com você, porque sei que meu amor por você é eterno... Mas você não quer aceitar... Prefiro morrer...

"_So break yourself against my stones / Então se quebre contra as minhas pedras"_

Parta meu coração novamente... Ultrapasse todas as minhas barreiras... E me deixa sofrendo nos meus próprios sonhos...

"_And spit your pity in my soul / E cuspa sua pena na minha alma"_

Mostra pra mim que você tem dó desse ser frágil... Ajuda-me a ter coragem de me machucar ainda mais... De me matar... Faça isso...

"_You never needed any help / Você nunca precisou de nenhuma ajuda"_

Nunca percebeu nada do que eu tenha feito... Minha devoção? Como assim? Que devoção? Você não enxerga um palmo na frente da sua cara… Você não sabe o que é dar a vida pra alguém... Nunca vai saber...

"_You sold me out to save yourself / Você me vendeu para se salvar"_

Você poderia me sacrificar pra ficar com seus malditos planos... Você me mata um pouquinho todo dia quando faz sua maldita escolha... Assassino...

"_And I won't listen to your shame / E eu não ouvirei a tua vergonha"_

Até por que... Sua vergonha sou eu... A fraca... A Menininha... Poupe-me dos seus discursos de como devo ser...

"_You ran away - You're all the same / Você fugiu - Vocês são todos iguais..."_

Você não tem o Direito de me corrigir… Você foge todo dia de uma decisão simples... Esconde-se... Tem medo?

"_Angels lie to keep control... / Anjos mentem para manter o controle..."_

Você prefere me manipular... É esse seu joguinho... Gosta de me ver rastejando... Gosta de jogar na minha cara, que eu sou submissa... E eu sou idiota, não sei me livrar disso... Não sei me livrar de você...

"_Uh, my love was punished long ago / __Meu amor foi punido tempos atrás"_

Eu te amo… E estou condenada a sofrer cada minuto, por esse sentimento que eu tenho em meu coração... Como mentir? Não posso... Às vezes quero me matar... Mas te amaria até no inferno...

"_If you still care, don't ever let me know / Se você ainda se importa, nunca me deixe saber_

_If you still care, don't ever let me know.../ __Se você ainda se importa, nunca me deixe saber"_

Não me deixa esquecer nada disso... Eu odeio o modo que eu te amo... Essa é a verdade...

* * *

**Konan se levanta... Ainda com seus trajes de dormir... Passa no espelho, limpa as lágrimas que escorriam o tempo todo de seus lindos olhos... Tão calmos e iluminados, mas com uma profundidade, que dava pra enxergar o ódio dentro deles... E parte novamente a procura dele... Talvez ele mande que ela saia de seu quarto... Ou dê mais uma migalha de atenção a ela... Mas porque não? Ela tava condenada a Isso... **

**Ele era um Deus... Ela Somente uma escrava...**

**

* * *

**

Os Personagens do Anime Naruto Não Me pertencem.../Mas eu Amo Pein e Konan

Música: Snuff – Slipknot

Composição: Corey Taylor.


End file.
